


【KK】Danger Farrari （上）

by Hirkari



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】Danger Farrari （上）

如题名，就是一辆车。

暴脾气流氓警察攻X改邪归正（误）小混混受  
   
19jin，道具，储物室，小别胜新婚【X  
   
人物性格ooc，应该不会很重口，但也不是什么干净的文【各种意义上的dirty】，如有不适谢请关闭。  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
   
片区暴走族的车队停到柏青哥店门口的时候，老板自觉大事不妙，忙把堂本剛往门外推。  
   
果然不能留这样的人在店里工作，谁知道会招来什么样的祸害。  
   
从少年感化院出来的家伙，一心向善是难于登天的了。且不说有前科在会让人多出许多不必要的顾虑，就算真的在一步步往好的方向发展，以前的同伴仇敌也会拼了命的阻止他。  
   
装什么好人，大家都是坏到骨子里的渣滓啊。  
   
   
对方的头儿是以前结过怨的地头蛇，手里提溜着一截金属管，发了狠地朝他肚子上挥。  
   
堂本剛被两人控制住上身，只能脚下使劲儿，硬是掰过了身体，铁管扫到他左边的胯骨上方，没有伤及腹部。  
   
开什么玩笑？只是被扫到就已经疼的像裂开了，如果真的打在肚子上，内脏都会破掉吧？  
   
堂本剛忍着疼，啐了一声，扯着嘴角大声嘲笑对方是不是事儿办多了肾虚的慌，连打架都没准头。  
   
头领被气的脸上无光，抡起棍子又要朝他脸上挥，却听到身后一个清晰的上膛声，随即后脑勺被顶上了一个硬物。  
   
“谁？”头领持棍的手僵在头顶没有挥下去，缓缓放了下来。自己手下的眼中流露出的惊恐绝不是装出来的，要是对方扣动扳机，自己半个脑袋就会先被轰飞。  
   
“hora，我已经报过警了，小朋友不要轻举妄动哟。”背后的人嗓音有点嘶哑，但一字一句像是在暗处窥探已久的蟒蛇，嘶嘶吐着蛇信。  
   
他没有伸手去抢头领手上的棍子，毕竟棍棒再快也比不过出膛子弹，分分钟可以要了对方的命。  
   
像是证明对方的话是真的一样，远处传来警笛拉响的声音，几个手下见再不跑就要被抓，纷纷骑上摩托四散奔逃，只有头领被抢指着脑袋，不敢轻举妄动。  
   
“警……警察都要来了……你还敢拿枪？你是哪条道上的人？”  
   
“我？”  
   
说话人从背后转到头领面前，扎眼的金毛配上花里胡哨的真空外套，颈间挂着明晃晃的大粗链子，凑近头领的眼前，用上了膛的手枪拍拍他的脸，眼里透露着不屑。

“我是警察，你信么？”  
   
   
三个人和几个没来得及跑远的小混混被乌泱乌泱的警察车队围了个正着，一溜儿全给拉回了局里，却只有地痞头子和堂本剛两人被带进二楼的审讯室。  
   
那个金毛拎着枪，双手背在背后，一副吊儿郎堂的模样，跟在穿制服的真警察身后进了走廊另一边的办公室，头领这才认清，这个打扮成不良敢随便拿枪指人脑门儿的男人，真的是个警察。  
   
因为并不是挑起纷争的那一方，一拿到围观群众的口供，负责审讯堂本剛的警察就把他放了。  
   
但拿着上膛手枪指着人的堂本光一就没这么幸运了。  
   
从“不应该随便拿枪指人”，到头发颜色、穿的衣服以及脖子上那根假的金链子，在被以前的上司关在办公室里数落了一个多小时不带重样的之后，堂本光一终于不耐烦地摔门走人。  
   
“老子枪林弹雨里头当卧底的时候，你们特么连个我叮嘱的人都保护不好，现在还没归队就抓着一堆破规矩往我头上按，再逼逼把你头揪下来信不信。”  
   
他啐了一声，金链条一扯，咣当砸在办公室的门上，木门发出悲鸣，砸出一个凹坑，惹得周围还在加班的同僚纷纷侧目。  
   
还在警署没去当卧底的时候，就经常因为和上司顶嘴被围观，他们看两眼，知道是自己在搞事，不过三秒钟就会习以为常地转过头去。堂本光一无视了周围人的目光，双手插在裤袋里骂骂咧咧往电梯间走，期间踢翻了一个垃圾桶，纸球飞起，散落一地。  
   
有几个滚到了电梯旁的储物室门边，堂本光一目光所致，却发现有些不对。  
   
警署的储物室不是通常意义上的储物间，往大了讲甚至是个仓库，比普通人家里放杂物的储物间要宽阔不少。尤其像他们科，如果从捣毁的组织那里搜出来什么违禁品，一般都会放在储物室内由专人统一登记保管，定期还会销毁，旁人没有管理员手上的钥匙，是无法随意进出的。  
   
这个时间管理员肯定早就下班了，可现在储物室的门却没有关严实，明显是有谁擅自拿了钥匙到储物室内——如果是有人查物证倒还好说，可门缝中并没有光线透出，这个人在储物室内不开灯，偷偷摸摸的在做什么？  
   
每年都会有几个人偷偷进来拿赃物去换取点蝇头小利，如果不是毒品枪支一类的，上头基本也就睁只眼闭只眼。  
   
怕就怕在有人以身试法，监守自盗。  
   
堂本光一放轻了脚步，手背抵开虚掩着的门。除了廊上照进的一束白光，没有窗户的储物室内漆黑一片，门内寂静无声，像是邀请一般。他在心里冷笑一声，笃定那人还在里面没有离开，即便是离开了忘记关门，这里距离办公室还有段距离，他进去兜一圈不被人看见也无妨，便毫不犹豫走了进去。  
   
身后的木门啪地关上，看样子那个人是躲在了门后面，落锁的动作十分干脆。现在这样，除非管理员突然抽风来上班开门，外面就不会有人进的来了。  
   
堂本光一本就紧绷着神经，背后招呼上来的手还没近身就被他格挡开，利落地把人锁在墙上。  
   
“等……等一下！”被锁住喉咙的家伙痛呼出口，竟然是早就应该被放走的堂本剛。  
   
“你怎么在这里？”堂本光一马上将人放下，心疼地揉了揉刚才被他掐住的脖子。  
   
“我在外面等了你半天没见你出来，所以就翻上二楼躲在这里等你了。”撬了个锁而已。  
   
堂本剛嘴上抱怨着，手臂却圈上爱人的肩膀，双脚使力一跳，整个人挂到了堂本光一身上。  
   
“我想你了，你想不想我？”  
   
两人在黑暗中面对面，呼吸都纠缠在一块儿，没有光的屋子里，堂本光一还是看见了堂本剛亮晶晶的鹿眼，和嘴角向上勾起的弧度。  
   
他将人抵到墙上，手搂住臀部防止人掉下去，抬起头凑过去，在黑暗里叼住了对方柔软的唇瓣，凶狠地撬开牙关，和泛着些酒味的舌尖勾到一起，没两分钟就把人吻得七荤八素，口中“呜呜”抗议，手使不上劲儿地推搡着肩膀。  
   
直到堂本剛被吻得晕乎乎地，堂本光一才将人松开，任由人撒娇似的咬住他肩颈的软肉，牙关撕磨。  
   
“你喝酒了？”  
   
“唔……店长之前开了瓶啤酒吃饭，我在旁边陪了小半杯。”堂本剛松开牙齿说。  
   
堂本光一一巴掌轮在他的屁股上，打的他后背一颤，险些跌下来。  
   
“走之前和你说过不许在我不在的场合喝酒，你忘了？”堂本光一的声音绷了起来，冷的像是警察审问犯人时候的威压。  
   
“就小半杯……”堂本剛声音明显透露着不开心。  
   
“一滴都不行。”堂本光一斩钉截铁。  
   
刚才还有耳鬓厮磨的温热，一瞬间全被他的语气斩得干干净净。堂本剛嘴上一噘，不想听他煞风景的话，双手不安分地往他真空的外套里伸。堂本光一双手托着他，不好突然放开，只能任他上下其手，没一会儿就被摸得没了脾气，张口咬住堂本刚圆润的耳垂，从颈间一路往下啃咬，恨不得把这进过感化院的小流氓一口口拆骨入腹。  
   
堂本剛偶尔被他咬疼了就嘤咛一声，尾音扬起，偏偏手上还不知道停下，扒了他的外套之后，顺着腹肌摸到了他的软肉上，挠的堂本光一心尖儿直颤，身下蠢蠢欲动，呼吸也跟着急促了起来。  
   
“再摸下去我就在这儿把你办了，省的还要熬到回家。”堂本光一威胁到。  
   
“我刚才看到你们这里有好多玩具……”堂本剛顾左右而言他，“都是你们搜缴来的？”  
   
堂本光一眯起双眼，顿时明白了这小流氓是什么意思。他拍了拍对方的屁股，将人放了下来，在口袋里一掏就发现了被人顺进裤兜的几个“小玩具”。  
   
“涨胆子了，都偷到警察局来了。”堂本光一纵容地笑了一声，“怎么没拿几瓶润滑剂？我听说之前缴获了一批新型催情的……”  
   
没等他说完，堂本剛变魔术似的从堂本光一被脱掉的外套里摸出了两瓶，竟然是趁人不注意的时候塞进去的！  
   
“涨胆子了，身为警察还中饱私囊……唔！”堂本剛才回了句嘴，就被没了脾气的警察堵上了嘴巴。  
   
“小坏蛋。”堂本光一在他唇上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
   
堂本剛的衣裤被熟练地扒去，虽然看不见表情，但明显已经按奈不住。周身一片黑暗，在警察局里这样赤身裸体玩儿野战，堂本剛还是忍不住红了脸。  
   
虽然他早就想试试了。  
   
堂本光一将人翻了个面，一只手臂抵着对方的上半身让人伏在墙上，另一只手将人的腰搂了搂，迫不得已撅起了白嫩的臀部。他单手打开润滑剂的瓶盖，噗嗤一声挤了半瓶淋在尾椎上，冰凉的液体顺着缝隙一路流过半软的性器，一滴滴落到地上。  
   
他把顺来的小跳蛋拆开包装，在臀缝里上下磨蹭了几次，沾满润滑剂后，送到蜜穴口，椭圆的顶部在穴口处转了两下，引得堂本剛不满地动了动腰，堂本光一才一用力，将跳蛋推了进去，打开电源推至最大。  
   
堂本剛被突然疯狂跳起的小东西吓地呻吟了一声，也不知道这里隔音怎么样，立马捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕引来还在办公室里加班的警察。  
   
一时间室内只剩下两人喘息的声音和体内的小东西嗡嗡的震动声。  
   
堂本光一只听见堂本剛叫了一下，坏心眼地笑了笑，把剩下的两个玩具也全部拆了包装。  
   
其中一个是三指粗的假阳具，没有给堂本剛开拓过后穴，堂本光一不敢冒用，于是放在了一边。还有一个是由小到大一连串的不锈钢珠子肛塞，他摸了摸最大的那颗，足有高尔夫球般大，决定就用这个了。  
   
珠串的前段不过成年男子的一根手指粗细，堂本光一一口气塞进了三四颗，之前的跳蛋被一点点顶了进去，引得堂本剛不适地朝前躲，却还是没躲过一颗颗珠子冰凉的进攻。  
   
“kochan，别……别塞了……太深了……”堂本剛有些求饶地低声说，手伸到自己身后，阻止了正准备把下一颗圆珠塞进自己后穴的堂本光一。  
   
堂本光一没有理会他的求饶，反倒捉住他的手指，强迫他握上正在往他体内进发的串珠，将顶到一半的一颗又推了进去，“才进去了小半而已呢，剩下的是你自己往里面推，还是我帮你？”  
   
堂本剛咬着牙不做声。  
   
他才没那个力气把后面还有那么长的一串全部塞进去，光是现在这个状况他都已经站立困难了。于是准备抽出自己的手，任由堂本光一来折腾。  
   
可堂本光一像是知道他的想法，箍住了他整只手不放，用他的手指又将一颗葡萄大小的圆珠顶了进去。  
   
堂本剛呜咽一声，穴口在刚才被撑到极限，已经有点痛感，跳蛋进到了身体非常里面，可后面还有至少一半没有推进，他有些害怕地挣扎了起来，脚上软绵地支撑不住，被堂本光一半搂半抱扶着跪趴到了地上。  
   
“你在这儿休息一会儿。”堂本光一像是知道他的吃力，于是放他在原地休息，自己打开了储物室深处的一盏灯，借着不明亮的光欣赏片刻后，走到层层而立置物的架子里面去，不知道要找什么。  
   
跳蛋在他体内不停歇的跳动着，一开始堂本剛没觉得有什么不对，但渐渐润滑剂里催情的成分扩散开来，身体变得越发敏感起来，他扭动了下身体希望得到缓解，却导致跳蛋滑了一小节，正好卡在前列腺附近，时不时就在穴中最敏感的部位搔刮，不一会儿被快感折磨的没有抚慰前端也已经完全翘起，他实在忍受不了，偷偷将导线连同珠子往外拔出了一截。  
   
堂本光一去了好一会儿，等回来的时候手上似乎多了不少东西。堂本剛伏在地上，双颊泛起潮红，克制情欲地喘着气，听到他回来的脚步也没有做任何反应，任由他摆弄身体。  
   
“tsuyo不乖哦。”堂本光一在检查完走之前给他布置好的肛塞，发现竟然脱落出来了两颗，随即用不高兴的口吻说，“不乖的人要接受惩罚，等会儿别哭着求我，这边隔音效果可不太好。”  
   
堂本光一不急不慢将掉出来的两颗珠子重新塞回去，之前堂本剛一直躲避的快感又回来了，他有些慌，忙不迭摇着头，张嘴刚想说什么，便被扣上了一个圆球口枷，只能呜呜抗议。  
   
“真想把你现在的样子拍下来……”堂本光一猜他现在的反应，大概是药物起效的缘故，便故意凑到堂本剛耳边咬了一口，热气呼在他敏感的耳后，惹得他又是一阵颤抖，闭上眼睛撒娇似的靠近自己怀里磨蹭，被堂本光一坏笑着推开了。  
   
储物室里面多半是生产时不合规的超标产品，比如催情的润滑剂，再比如堂本光一刚拿来的带细小电流的乳夹。  
   
他将一捆麻绳对折，三两下把堂本剛的双手捆在背后无法动弹，然后找来根半人高的金属细管，将他的双腿大开，脚踝分别绑在了两端，迫使他不能并拢双腿。随后，慢条斯理继续之前没做完的工作——把肛塞全部塞进去。  
   
药效汹汹席卷了堂本剛身体的每个角落，堂本光一用量又不小，此时还有条不紊的模样，摆明了是故意在折磨他。  
   
可双手双脚都被绑住，嘴巴里塞着口球不能说话，堂本刚只能呜咽着声音，祈求堂本光一快一点。  
   
冰冷的不锈钢珠子一个接一个推进自己体内，越到后来越大。堂本刚总算明白了为什么堂本光一要先把跳蛋放进来，此时那个椭圆形震动着的物体已经随着珠子的深入，滑进身体的最里面。外面的珠子一个顶着一个，被开到最大的跳蛋带动起来，也一并在体内震动，如同一根变相的按摩棒插在身体里，还是最长的那种。  
   
他不停深呼吸，企图稳住后穴带来的快感让自己不要尖叫出来。可堂本光一每动一下就是一颗被推进来，他只能咬着下唇，压抑嗓子里的呻吟。

等堂本光一把最后一颗高尔夫大小的钢珠推进去，只留一截手柄在外面，才算是布置好后面。他将已经支撑不住只能趴在地上喘息的人翻过来，又在已经充血挺立起的乳头上分别夹上了一枚小银夹，打开电源通了一次细小的电流，堂本剛疼地低咽一声，睁开水汪汪的眼睛，愤愤瞪着面前一脸坏笑的堂本光一。  
   
“还没完呢。后面夹住，别掉出来，掉出来的话你今天就带着这个睡觉吧。”  
   
他双臂一用力，把人抱起来摆成了跪坐的姿势，因为铁棍将双脚支开的原因，堂本剛并不拢腿，后穴里的一干物件全都堪堪卡在穴口，稍一放松可能就会连串掉出来，堂本剛不得不将肛塞的手柄顶在地上，却又导致了冰冷的钢珠往体内身处捣了一下。  
   
堂本光一满意地看着他自觉地动作，卸下已经从孔洞中流下津液的口球，随后起身解开已经被性器顶起小帐篷的裤子，放出半硬的东西。  
   
“舔。”  
   
堂本剛抬眼看着他，顺从地含住胀大的玩意儿开始吞吐，舌尖时不时磨蹭过铃口和龟头的边缘，没多久就惹得小光一硬挺起来，还嫌他动的太慢，一手按住他的后脑勺，腰上发狠顶到了最深处。  
   
“唔……”  
   
口舌被堵住的堂本剛发出抗议的呜咽，堂本光一装作没听见，时不时摁一下手里的遥控器，让乳头上的小夹子释放出电流，激地堂本剛控制不住想往后躲，却又被手掌控制住想躲的头，挺动腰身在他的嘴里抽插起来。  
   
温热的口腔将敏感的部位全部包裹住，进进出出几次，堂本剛都很懂地用舌头讨好着他，偶尔牙齿骚挠，使禁欲了很久的卧底忍不住舒服地叹了口气，看跪在身下的人情欲满眼还忍不住扭动腰部想摆脱后穴里的东西的模样，有些把持不住，将性器从口中抽了出来。  
   
外面还有人什么的，管不了那么多了。堂本光一心道。  
   
他把堂本剛塞满的后穴全部清干净，又倒了小半瓶润滑剂，硬挺的男根在臀缝里摩擦了几次，直到堂本剛挺动后腰盛情邀请，堂本光一才掐住他的腰部用力一挺身，在堂本剛猝不及防的一阵呻吟中将自己埋进他的体内。

这比刚才最大的珠子还要大上好一圈！

后面被火热的东西填满，虽然不太温柔还有点疼，但跟之前冰冷的玩具不能比，尾骨像是电流通过一般，快感直击中枢神经，舒爽的堂本剛倒抽了一口气。  
   
堂本剛的双手被捆在身后，没有着力点，被他这一冲撞险些腰部一软，趴到地上。堂本光一两手掰过他的肩膀，算是稳住了人的上半身，随后也不管他需不需要适应的时间，腰上越发凶狠地操干起来。

仓库里一时间水声淫靡，回荡着破碎的呻吟和肉体撞击的声音。  
   
“kochan……别……慢……呃啊……你慢点……慢点……太深了……”被顶弄的太凶狠，没几下堂本剛就开始哑着嗓子求饶，又生怕声音太响引来人，软腻的语音里带上些哭腔。  
   
“可是我就喜欢这么操你，怎么办？”堂本光一对他的求饶置若罔闻，还恶意地碾过堂本剛最敏感的一点，将粗长顶到跳蛋都没到达过的地方。  
   
堂本剛之前就被玩的下身挺立起很久，此时更是承受不住这样的操干，脑子里除了快感只剩下“不能叫出来”，内壁摩擦地像是起了火，一路烧的他浑身发热，烫的他脚趾都舒服的蜷缩起来，后穴绞紧，没一会儿便射了出来。  
   
堂本光一没有阻止他这次释放，下身停顿住，打算等他缓过神来。但他眼神中暗了暗，还是决定将一个金属制的男用贞操带给他戴上。  
   
万一一晚上过后精尽人亡怎么办。  
   
所以在堂本剛还喘着气没反应过来的时候，堂本光一已经将贞操带套到了他的前端，并用皮质扣锁紧根部。没软下来的性器就这样被锁在了金属物里头，堂本剛不适地扭了扭，却感觉到还在他后穴里涨大了一圈的硬物，暗自叫了一声不好。  
   
他只顾着自己爽了，堂本光一离开自己这么久，万一发起狠，折腾他一天一夜还不是随随便便的事情？

堂本光一像是为了验证他的猜测，呼吸沉重地盯着身下被自己五花大绑无力反抗的人。穴口被他之前操的翻出一片嫩肉，鲜红的咬着他因为充血而涨成紫红色的肉棒，沾满润滑剂的晶莹和拍打出的白沫，因为高潮过后而一阵阵收缩着，好像贪吃不够的一张嘴。  
   
这风景实在太令人血脉喷张，堂本光一只能将人整个钉在墙上，咬住他的后颈不去看，重新开始操干起来。  
   
堂本剛射完精还没缓过来，就又被堂本光一的硬物重新顶开。敏感的身体不适应这样突如其来的深入，他只得用膝盖不断朝前蹭，企图让性器不要进入的太深，然而整个上半身都贴紧了墙面，还是躲不掉身后人缓慢的开拓，只能张着嘴却不敢呻吟出声，敏感的快要疯掉了。  
   
“啊……光，光一……等会儿……我刚射过……你……别这么快……慢……唔……”  
   
堂本光一突然捂住堂本剛的嘴，门外传来脚步声和两个人聊天的声音。堂本剛被吓出一身冷汗，后背紧绷，小穴不自觉绞紧了三分，咬的堂本光一龇牙咧嘴。  
   
他放开捂着人嘴巴的手，报复他的突然绞紧似的，狠狠将整根顶进堂本剛的最深处，堂本剛被突如其来的插入吓得促声惊叫，立马察觉不对，赶紧咬住了下唇。  
   
“你有没有听到什么声音？”门外的人越走越近，说话的声音也响起来。  
   
堂本光一根本不管外面有没有，也不管堂本剛因为害怕拼命地摇头拒绝，他缓缓将性器全部抽出，然后腰力瞬间爆发，噗哧操进来不及闭合的穴口，重重碾压过敏感点，顶到最深。

这样来来回回数次，堂本剛忍的辛苦，受不了这样的折磨，嘤咛着低声抽泣了起来。  
   
“审讯室里有人被训哭了吧？你又不是不知道XX他审问的时候有多吓人。”另一个人得出个结论。  
   
“也是……这大晚上的，不知道的以为鬼在哭呢。”  
   
随着电梯叮的一声，两个人的声音消失在一墙之隔的门外。堂本剛才松下紧绷的身体，又被堂本光一操开后穴的力道惹的一阵颤抖。

“喂……哈……就……就这么希望……嗯啊……你操我的样子……被……被别人看到？”堂本剛知道堂本光一玩心大起，也不想在这个节骨眼上和他置气，只能没好气地忍着破碎的呻吟问他。

“放心，门锁了他们进不来的。”堂本光一咬着人后背上的圆痣一边说。

“呜……给我……给我解开……”

“等会儿。”

堂本光一十指掐住堂本剛圆滚白皙的臀部，留下几条触目惊心的红色指印。他发狠似的把性器顶进去又抽出来，润滑剂带来的催情效果都比不上他胯下狠命抽插的快感。堂本剛承受着这一波撞击，性器每每擦过敏感点都让他舒服的忍不住扬起脖子，口中又开始胡乱求饶，直到堂本光一把滚烫的精液打到内壁最深处，他才哽咽着瘫软在人怀里索吻。

堂本光一拔出还没软下来的性器，先替堂本剛把绑在身上的绳索乳夹全部取下，只留贞操带还绑在小小剛上，然后借着残留的润滑剂和没有弄出的白浊，将之前被放在一边的假阳具堵进了堂本剛的后穴。

“你干什么！”堂本剛不满的问。

“这儿清理不方便，咱们回家。”堂本光一抱着他的肩头，在他额前和嘴角吻了吻，一只黑手摸到假阳具的开关，趁堂本剛没意识到之前打了开来。

“你……”

假阳具在直肠里前后摇动，仿佛活物似的探索着密道。堂本剛没料到他还来了这么一手，气的一口直接咬在堂本光一的肩上。

这次下了狠劲儿，咬出一圈牙印，可堂本光一也不叫疼，笑嘻嘻替他穿好衣裤，草草清理了事后现场，然后不知道从哪儿掏来一个黑色塑料袋，装了几件储物室里的其他玩具，扶着不能直立行走的堂本剛偷偷摸摸坐上了停在车库的跑车，驶出了警局。

 

（TBC）


End file.
